Power Rangers Inferno
by Disneyfreak00
Summary: In the year 20XX a demon names jay has escaped and begins attacking the city of new heavon can 5 heroes stop him?


00-"Prologue Beth Phoenix"  
-

Setting: Beth's Room

Beth- MOM!

Mom- Yes?

Beth- Have you seen my black skirt?

Mom- Ya I just got done washing it do you need it?

Beth- Uh Ya unless you want me to walk around with no pants on?

Mom- Okay I'll bring it right up.

Setting: Outside

?- You sure she is the one?

Voice- Yes now we must wait till after school to strike.

?- I hate waiting but if we have to.

Setting: School

Beth- Hey guys.

Sam- Hey Beth you showed up on time.

Beth- Very funny.

Alex- Hey guys.

Beth- Hey Alex.

Sam- What's new?

Alex- I heard we got a new kid he starts today.

Sam- We do did you catch his name?

Alex- No I did not.

Beth- Well I got to be off I'm late for math.

Alex- See you later.

Sam- Take care Beth.

Setting: Math Class

Chad- Xander did you hear the good news.

Xander- About what exactly?

Chad- I heard we have a new kid.

Beth- I heard that do you know who it is?

Sara- Who says it has to be a boy?

Beth- Hey Sara are we still on for friday?

Sara- Yep can't wait this should be fun.

Chad- What is it with you two?

Beth- What's that supposed to mean?

Sara- Ya can't we have some girl time?

Chad- I'll never get girls.

Xander- I know what you mean.

Teacher- Okay class face front and stop talking.

A few hours go by and school is over

Setting: After School

Beth- See you guys later.

Xander- Good bye guys I must be off.

Chad- Hey Xander wait up!

Setting: Beth's House

Mom- Hey hunny how was school?

Beth- It was great can I have a snack I'm kinda hungry?

Mom- Yes you can I get you the usual?

Beth- Yes I'll be up in my room can you bring it to me?

Mom- Yes I can I'll be up in about 5 minutes.

Beth- Okay I'm off to do my home work.

Mom- Let me know if you need any help.

Beth- I will.

Setting: Beth's Room

Beth- Let's get started shall we.

?- Is it time to strike?

Voice- No not just yet.

?- Why don't we just go and get her now?

Voice- Because I'm your master and you do what I say!

?- How dare you tell me what to do.

Voice- Shall I teach you a lesson?

?- Can we stop talking about this?

Back Inside

Mom- Here you go hunny.

Beth- Thanks mom what are we having for dinner?

Mom- Your favorite sweetie.

Beth- Okay mom can you let me know I'll be going for a shower?

Mom- Sure can baby girl.

Beth- Okay I'll be out in a few.

Mom- Okay

Later at dinner

Beth- Mom do you know when dad is coming home?

Mom- I have no idea sorry.

Beth- It's okay he be gone a few days after he comes home.

Mom- How can you say that?

Beth- It's the truth mom dad is here for like to days and then he takes off again, what kind of life is that for a girl to grow up with out her father?

Mom- He can't help it in his line of work.

Beth- I know but I just wish he was here more than for 2 days at a time.

Mom- I do to but we can do anything about it.

Beth- By the way have you seen my red track pants?

Mom- You mean the ones for your track team right?

Beth- Ya we got practice after school tomorrow.

Mom- Ya there in the wash I can put them on your dresser in the morning so you don't for get them.

Beth- Okay can you help me tie my hair back?

Mom- Sure you want it in a pony tail?

Beth- Yes my coach says it's better that way.

Mom- Okay can we do it in the morning?

Beth- Sure sounds good to me.

Mom- Would you like to help me do something?

Beth- Like what?

Mom- Well first let me ask if you fell like wearing a pair of overalls?

Beth- Depends what we are doing?

Mom- A little thing i'm working on for your dad and I don't want you to ruin you good skirt.

Beth- Sure I think I still have the black ones give me a few to find them ok?

Mom- Sure I'll be outside come out when you are ready.

Beth- Should I put a bandana in my hair?

Mom- I would it would help.

Beth- Okay be right back.

Later that night

Beth- Wow I forgot how comfortable these were.

Mom- You look really cute.

Beth- I agree I thought I looked like a dork but I fell really good.

Mom- See not all overalls make people look like a dork.

Beth- It's late can change in to my PJ's?

Mom- Yes you may did you have fun tonight?

Beth- Ya can you wash these for me?

Mom- Sure can, you off to bed?

Beth- Yep it has been a long day.

Mom- Okay sweetie good night.

In her room

Voice- You have come.

Beth- Who are you?

?- Sit down we need to talk.

Beth- I don't think so.

Voice- Well I do dragon slash!

Beth- AH!

?- YES!

Voice- We got here now.

Girl- There early how can this be?

Beth- AH!

Dragon- Now then will you let me talk to you?

Beth- ….

?- What you don't fell like talking?

Beth- ….

Dragon- Now I am in a body so your on your own for now I let her use the body.

Beth- What the hell was that?

Narrator- What has happen to Beth and who are these bad guys and what do they want with Beth can any one stop them or is the earth next find out July 22nd on Power Ranges Inferno with the 1hr premier.

COMING JULY 22ND ON POWER RANGERS: INFERO...

Episode #1: "Inferno Fire Blast Part 1 "  
After the attack on Beth things get worse as a devil name Jay begins to attack the city. At the same time DR. Kaylee recruits 5 teenagers to become power rangers do they have what it takes to save the world find next time on power rangers inferno.

THAT'S COMING JULY 22ND, ON MEWLOVER22 RANGER NETWORK


End file.
